the_ten_great_primordialsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucifer
Lucifer is the first angel, one of the Archangels, the creation of God as well as the second Ruler of Hell. Biography Lucifer is the second creation of God, made long after Amen, Lucifer asked to God to create other things, he raised his younger siblings along with God and Amen . After the eight Archangels, God created the three Archdemons, then, God and Yggdrasil created the three Primordial Beasts. Sheol, fearing that creation could take his family away from him, attacked creation, God fought him along with the Archangels, the Archdemons, the Primordial Beasts, the Protogenoi and Amen. God locked Sheol in a Mark and gave the Mark to Lucifer, that mark gradually corrupted him. When God discovered monkeys and created prototypes for humanity, he presented them to angels, Lucifer, already dissapointed by humans and corrupted by the Mark, refused to bow before humans, one third of angels, including but not limited to two-hundred Dominions who were called later Grigoris, followed him. Lucifer and his followers were fought by the angels and defeated by God and the angelic army, he fall along with his followers. Lucifer created some demons and tried to took the throne of Hell, however, that realm was already ruled by the Archdemons. Lucifer locked the Greater Devils away. Due to that, Lucifer took the throne of Hell and thought about starting Apocalypse. Personnality Lucifer is cold, mature and easy to piss off, he loves his siblings deeply and, even now, considers God as his father, he, however, have no love for demons and sees them as failures. He is nostalgic about his time on Heaven, he is confident towards the Princes of Hell as they are his most powerful soldiers as well as his siblings. He sees humans as cockroaches, however, he think about going on Earth for a short time to see what mankind really is. Despite his hatred towards humans, he still love Amy Smith and really loved her before he was forced to fleed when he learn she was pregnant. Powers and Abilities As one of the first beings in existence, Lucifer is one of the most powerful entities in existence and is stronger than most of his fellow Primordial Entities and only overwhelmed by All-Death, the Primordial Beasts, Azathoth, the Demiurges, by the Shards or by the Primordial Beings. * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: As one of the first beings in existence. Lucifer is only equaled by the other Archangels-Level Entities. ** Nigh-Omniscience: As one of the first beings in existence, Lucifer know a lot of things. * Corrupting Effect: Lucifer can influence an individual and twist their soul or essence, he can turn humans into demons by that way. * Immortality: Lucifer has existed before the actuel universe and is over a billion years old. He can never age or wither and will continue to exist until the end of time. * Nigh-Invulnerability: He cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Nothing in creation can harm him, no being, no weapon, no object. The only beings that can harm him are the Primordial Beings, the Shards, the Demiurges, a hybrid such as an Arch-Cambion/Nephilim or other Primordial Species. * Supernatural Concealment: He can conceal his presence from any individual weaker than himself and cannot be found unless he wants to. * Super Strength: Lucifer possesses immense supernatural strength. With a single punch, he could send the likes of an Seraphim-Level Entity into another dimension and give them a severe concussion that will leave in a coma for days. * Telekinesis: Lucifer can move objects or beings with his mind. * Teleportation: Lucifer can teleport anywhere in existence other than Heaven, however, it can take time, if he want to go on Hell, he can instantly teleport to it. Weaknesses Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Seraphims-Level Entities: The Seraphims-Level Entities can only slightly harm them. Destroying Beings * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence can instantly kill him. * Shards: The Shards can kill the Archangels. * Demiurges: The Demiurges are the strongest hybrids and can kill Lucifer. * Arch-Hybrids : A mature Arch-Hybrid can easily kill Lucifer, however, for younger Arch-Hybrids, Lucifer can stand his own, defeat and even kill the Arch-Hybrid. * Primordial Species: The Primordial Beasts, Azathoth and All-Death are stronger than him and can kill him. Weapons Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in existence. Archdemons Blades: His younger siblings' weapons can kill him. Archangelic Weapons: His personnal weapon as well as his siblings' weapons can kill him. Necrosians Scythes: His cousins' scythes can kill him. Archfairies Scepters: His cousins' scepters can kill him. Protogenoi Weaponry: His cousins' and former allies' weapons can kill him. Gallery Lucifer (Michael Fassbender).jpg|Lucifer (Human Form) Lucifer (Archangelic Form).jpg|Lucifer (Archangelic Form) Trident of Lucifer.jpg|Trident of Lucifer, his personnal weapon Category:Characters Category:Archangels Category:God Category:Primordial Entities Category:Fallen Angels Category:Strongest of Species Category:Primordial Species Category:Angels Category:High-Tier Angels Category:Tools of the Apocalypse